The present invention relates to alarm systems, such as fire and burglar alarms, and, more particularly, to apparatus for manually activating and testing the alarm mechanism of such systems. Reference is made to related U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,054, issued to Edward L. Gallagher; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,527, issued to Edward L. Gallagher et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,983, issued to Edward L. Gallagher et al, all of which are assigned to A-T-O INC. assignee of this invention. These references all relate to alarm devices utilizing a trigger-actuated alarm mechanism which is particularly suitable for the present invention.
Alarm systems, such as fire and burglar alarm devices, are commonly used in many households and commercial facilities to protect such premises and their occupants. Because of the reliance that building occupants place upon such devices, it is imperative that they be simple, reliable and in good working order. It is, therefore, desirable that such alarm systems be tested when installed at regular intervals thereafter be following some routine test procedure.
Residential single station fire warning devices must be mounted on or near the ceiling of the subject premises in order to be effective. Thus positioned, alarm devices provided with testing means are rarely tested after installation because of the inconvenience in so doing. That is, the user of such a device has to precariously balance on a chair or ladder either to test the device in place, or to remove the alarm, test it on the ground and then replace it.
Moreover, while the usefulness of routinely testing an alarm is self evident, the construction of many alarms is such that heretofore, such testing often had to be very carefully performed. Thus, the manner in which an alarm is tested typically involves the removal of a very sensitive and delicate member in order to trigger the alarm. Fire alarms, for example, typically include a heat sensitive fuse assembly which includes a heat collector formed of a very thin metal member for increasing the responsiveness and sensitivity of the alarm to a fire condition. Such members must be very carefully removed from the alarm as bending or squeezing by finger pressure alone can easily cause a physical deformation thereof such as to prevent the alarm from functioning properly in case of fire.
Furthermore, the utility of alarm devices in certain locations is substantially lessened if they do not provide any quick and simple means for manual activation. Unless such means are provided, someone who fortuitously discovers a fire before it is large enough to trigger the fire alarm will not be able to activate the device and sound an audible alarm. Similarly, a fire protection device lacking a means for manual activation cannot serve to manually sound an alarm and scare off a burglar discovered in a residence.